villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pink Diamond/Gallery
Images and videos of the alien creature Pink Diamond from Steven Universe. Gallery Images PinkDiamondSPR.png|Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz - With Weapon.png|Rose Quartz; Pink Diamond's assumed identity. Rose_Quartz_Pregnant.png|Pregnant Rose Quartz Pd-dekokun2.png|Pink Diamond's palette in "A single pale rose" tumblr p244kxxmnI1vlj1bto1 1280.png|Pink Diamond's gem pink diamond mural by misakikchan14-dadepc4.jpg|Pink Diamond's Full Mural Diamond Communicator.png|Diamond Communicator including Pink Diamond. Tumblr inline ogvyg3fm0S1tjabaa 500.png|Jasper's statement saying that "All Gems must follow the Great Diamond Authority" Diamond Authority symbol previous.png|Previous Diamond Authority Symbol (including Pink Diamond) The Diamond Authority flashback mural.png|Pink Diamond in The Great Diamond Authority logo Pink Diamond Comunicator.png|Pink Diamond Communicator Screen Shot 2017-01-10 at 8.17.31 PM.png|Pink Diamond's Palanquin It Could've Been Great 137.png|Pink Diamond's Era 1 Diamond Base Pink Diamond Silhouette Luxenroar.png|Pink Diamond's Silhouette from Garnet's flashback in the episode "Gemcation" Human Zoo (Image).png|Pink Diamond's Human Zoo. PinkDiamondTempByOllie.png|Pink Diamond in stevonnie's dream in "Jungle moon" Don't get mad, Pink. Calm down.png|Pink Diamond in "Jungle moon" I hate you so much, Yellow!.png|Pink Diamond before shattering a mirror Pink Diamond's Face Reveal in Jungle Moon.png|Pink Diamond about to shatter a mirror tumblr p243ugcI591we6z1vo2 540.gif|Pink Diamond shattering a mirror (animated) TheDiamondAuthorityMurals.jpg|Pink Diamond in the great diamond authority logo in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p5yillCNkO1vmuj5so9 1280.png|Pink Diamond's Evil Laugh in "Your mother and mine" Get back to work, Rose!.png|Pink Diamond sending rose back to her kindergarten in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p675tcJQFQ1vu30vvo1 1280.png|Pink Diamond shocked by rose's speech to the other quartzes in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p6bj5vO0x41uaj5zlo1 1280.png|Pink calling out to Yellow and Blue Diamond in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p5yvuiC6Jc1td1r9eo7 540.gif|Pink Diamond in her palanquin before getting shattered by rose in "Your mother and mine" 001.gif|Pink Diamond before being shattered in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p5yillCNkO1vmuj5so1 1280.png|Pink Diamond shattered in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p67ljiEP5a1wb5mnmo1 1280.png|Pink Diamond's shattered gem in the viewing of Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and White Diamond in "Your mother and mine" tumblr p8feof2u9Q1udlo3fo1 400.gif|Pink Diamond with Blue Diamond in "Can't go back" tumblr p8e35gFtG71unnwwfo1 400.gif|Pink Diamond shapeshifting back into herself when she was shapeshifted as rose in "A single pale rose" tumblr p8dv97uz9P1we6z1vo1 540.gif|Pink Diamond holding a flower for pearl in her hand in "A single pale rose" tumblr p8f86fkMCI1tyr4tjo1 500.gif|Pink Diamond gifting pearl a flower in "A single pale rose" tumblr p8hrnoMmtt1vnokczo3 250.gif|"Soon it will be just, rose." pinkdiamondtalking.gif|"Convincing?" tumblr inline p8mx8rRKwB1qjz56s 540.png|Pink Diamond's fake shattering with Pearl shapeshifted as rose in "A single pale rose" Tumblr pb9kie24Fq1we6z1vo2 540.gif|Pink Diamond begging blue diamond in "Can't go back" Tumblr pb9k7w5WWa1x8yucxo1 400.gif|Pink Diamond after failing her colony in "Now we're only falling apart" Tumblr pb9kie24Fq1we6z1vo1 540.gif|Pink Diamond with Yellow Diamond in "Now we're only falling apart" pinkdiamondlegships.jpg|Pink diamond's leg ship buried by the sand. Legship.jpg|Full view of Pink Diamond's leg ship. PinkDiamondPose1_By_TheOffColors.png Isn't it lovely.png|Pink Diamond during the song "Drift Away" Pink, we're giving you the Earth.png|Pink Diamond with Spinel getting her colony in "Steven Universe: The Movie" Pink Diamond and Spinel.png|"Here in the garden, stand very still." I'm very sorry, but you can't come with me.png|Pink Diamond stopping Spinel in "Steven Universe The Movie" Pink diamond mural transparent-0.png Videos File:Steven Universe PINK DIAMOND? Cartoon Network|Stevonnie with Pink Diamond's memories Steven Universe Origins of the Crystal Gems Cartoon Network|The Fake Story of Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond Steven Universe Running from the Diamonds Cartoon Network Steven Universe Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Clues Cartoon Network Steven Universe Now We’re Only Falling Apart Cartoon Network Steven Universe How Rose Fought for Fusions Cartoon Network Category:Galleries